


【授权翻译】 Finding Spock/ 追寻斯波克

by AndiAnn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sarek, BAMF Spock, Bullying, Child Abuse, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Leonard - Freeform, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Poor Spock, Pre-Canon, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Protective Bones, Protective Kirk, Protective Spock, Sick Spock, Slavery, Telepathic Amanda, Violence, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcans, Xenophobia, Young Spock, bamf amanda, kirk/spock friendship - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiAnn/pseuds/AndiAnn
Summary: Spock一直在按照瓦肯的方式要求自己，然而他不是一个完完全全的瓦肯人。在他的人类情感与瓦肯绝对逻辑的挣扎徘徊时，他竟在星联学院中搭建了自己的人生。让我们一起见证他从孩童一步步到达他的精神归宿——Enterprise， 了解他在迷失中一点点地重新找回自我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Spock- Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820079) by [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/pseuds/CarminaVulcana). 



> 超长文章翻译，深坑，慎入

chapter1：陌生的路人

他一直在告诉自己，瓦肯人从来不会感到害怕，即使他还没有成为他父亲所希望的那样完美的瓦肯人，他也没有将明显映射在他眼中的恐惧表露出来，尽管他总是在强迫自己看向别处。他所乘坐的太空舱从瓦肯到地球这一路上给他展示了许多他已经知道但却从未真正感受过的事物。而现在他正经历一种奇怪的陌生感。

是他人类的那一面趋势他放弃了瓦肯科学院的录取将他带到这里，他甚至没有和他的父亲告别。

Spock闭上眼睛轻叹一声。这对于瓦肯人来说是很不寻常的，可他还是个年轻的半瓦肯，正如科学院的长老用十分不友好的语气告知他一样。

“友善是一种情绪，那是不符合逻辑的。”他不停地在心理告诉自己。

也是直到那时他才明白，瓦肯人憎恶情绪以及任何将其表露出来的东西。但，难道憎恶不是一种情绪吗？

Spock是个强大的人，不管是在心理上还是身体上，可当他决定放弃完成Kolinahr仪式时，他并没有预料到他现在所感受到的感觉。他的父亲强行屏蔽了他们之间的链接，这深深地伤害到了他。但他现在还不想面对这个，只希望时间让伤口结痂，褪色并最终愈合。

XXXXX

“Spock，唯一符合逻辑的选择是在加入瓦肯科学院之前完成Kolinahr仪式，你的学识也许超越常人，但除非你完全准备好了，否则你不可能将你的全身心投入到逻辑的道路上。”Sarek说着，希望他的儿子能够明白话中的含义。

“父亲，我拒绝。我的情绪并没有给我的学业造成任何的障碍，我依旧希望通过Surak传授给我们的理论去纪律我的情绪，而且，害怕是一种情绪，我不想在我私人情绪的影响下而屈服。”Spock用一种会让任何瓦肯人都能感到骄傲的空白脸说着。

Spock经常在想，到底是因为什么，才使瓦肯人希望情绪根本没有存在过。对于他来说，害怕那些自然产生的事情而不是去了解、学习他们是不符合逻辑的。当其它任何一个已知的种族都已经很好的掌握情绪后，瓦肯人却依旧无法控制且需要回避，而不是简单考虑它的实用性。当然，尽管Spock努力让自己表现的很瓦肯，他身上还有着Amanda的基因与情感，她的热情、爱与关怀生命的方式；没有瓦肯人会觉得逻辑会在这些情绪中行得通。似乎没有多少瓦肯知晓逻辑来自其实来自情感。这也许对一个种族来说是符合逻辑的，而另一个种族则不然。

但是Spock生于瓦肯并接受了瓦肯教育，他会继续遵守自从Surak时代后一直保持的逻辑概念。

XXXXX

虽说在飞船上的环境相对舒适，Spock还是无法顺利的进入冥想，因为他的船舱里还住着其他三个物种，一个人类和两个安多利亚人。可他无意知晓他们的名字也无心认识他们中的任何一人。

“地球是一个和瓦肯完全不一样的地方，人类是情绪化的，如果你连最基本的礼貌对话都不愿意进行的话，你如何才能保证你在星联学院能够获得成功？”Spock在心中质问自己这个问题无数遍。

但事实是他不想。尽管有Amanda的教导，他依旧对人类只知又少。他不想加入那些“闲谈”，在他眼中谈论天气或者风景什么的都是不符合逻辑的。那些都是清晰可见的，它们要不然是能用自己的感官感受到的，要不然就是能在PADD上找到详细资料的，或者用两者都能获取到信息的。

“嘿伙计，你想一起去餐厅吗？”船舱里的人问Spock，就像这4天一直问的一样。

而每次Spock都礼貌的回绝了，同样的句子“否定的，我不想参与公共聚餐，请不要等待我。”

但今天，他决定接受这个人类的邀请。毕竟，他们要在1.6个标准日到达地球，至少他要熟悉如何与不同种族一起在公共场所进餐。

“行，我今天会陪同你一起进餐，我的名字是Spock，请问你希望我如何称呼你？”他问。

那个人看起来被他的回复震惊了一会，他不安地笑了笑，勉强挤出了一个微笑，“我的名字是Tim很高兴认识你Spock，我们去吃午饭吧。”

Spock感觉有点稍微不自在，但却没有特别的不适，他走在人类身后的几步，与连他自己都没察觉的不安一起沉浸在自己的想法里。


	2. 广阔的新世界

疲劳，他感觉到了疲劳，这是一件很不寻常的事情。瓦肯人不应该仅因简单的宇宙旅行而感到劳累，但Spock现在却是既累又有些许的不适。

当他第一脚踏入地球的表面时，他首先注意到的是大气密度的变化。随后，在一阵强烈的气味袭击他敏感的感官的同时，一系列明亮的色彩使得他几乎无法睁开双眼。他来自一个满是砂石、环境恶劣的沙漠星球，他从未见过如此苍翠繁茂的树木，也没有见识过点缀在绿绿葱葱周围的五彩斑斓。尽管他被这交错的颜色 闪的有些晕头转向，他还是深深地被母亲家乡的美景所吸引。

“先生，请你快点离开，还有很多人在等着传送下来。”一个愤怒的声音打断了Spock的深思。

“我很抱歉，”他小声嘟囔着退到了一边，用右手拿着他唯一的包裹。

旧金山，这座城市将会在接下来的四年中成为他的新家，或许时间会比四年更长。Spock现在还没有考虑的那么长久，但他确实被他刚刚到达的这个星球的景物以及自己不确定的未来而搞得有些不知所措。虽说瓦肯是星联的一员且长期与地球保持着良好的合作关系，他将是加入星联的第一个瓦肯人。

更不用说他现在十分的紧张，尽管他不停的提醒自己这是不符合逻辑的行为。顺着舰队登记排队的方向，他慢慢地走出船港。

期初，他不知道要往哪里走。

在他周围的人们都匆匆忙忙地赶往他们的目的地，没有一个人停下来交谈。这对于一种被认为是慵懒的种族来说，这些人对于Spock来说是异常的有目的。但是，Spock又没有真正的了解其他任何一个人类来得出这样的结论。作为一个崭露头角的科学家，他完全明白行为学不是一门精准的科学。这就意味着他对于任何人类的看法都是错误的，因为不同的人会有不同的行为。 

但这至少和其他的种族一样拥有着不可预测性。瓦肯人的行为处处可以预测，尽管他们有不同的性格和意见，他们都坚持一个共同的逻辑准则来保证他们会有同样的价值观和相似的行为准则。相比之下人类则更加多样化。

在Spock收集的资料告诉他，地球上居住着多达200种不同的文明。虽然都是人类，但他们却各有不同的文化、风俗和语言。在历史中，他们甚至会为了各自信仰的不同而开战。  
这对于Spock好奇的脑袋来说，那是相当迷人的。那就好像是整一个银河系都融缩在这一个微小的行星中。

但这会儿他的好奇心需要等等了。他瞥了一眼注册地，试图寻找一个飞行器的租用地，果然，他看见了一个指向左边的箭头。随机，他转身走向即将起飞的飞行器。

“我需要传输至星联学院。”他告诉坐在柜台看起来十分无聊的女人。

“能给我看看你的信用卡吗，甜心？（Sonny）”她的声音听起来就像是有小石粒卡在她喉咙里一样。

“我的名字不叫Sunny，我是Spock”他说着将手上的行用卡递给了那个女人。

“你有一种奇怪的幽默感。”她说，一边翻着白眼，一边递还给她信用卡。“穿过二号门，飞行器会在那里等你。我敢说，我今天见到的星联学生比我整个职业生涯里见的还要多。”

Spock假设他也是她所说的新学员中的一个。

然而，他并没有太在意。他还有一个飞行器等着他而且他知道人类奇怪的说话方式，他确信他会知道如何破译它们，如果他想要加入星联学院，他就必须要这样做。

迈着从容不迫的步伐，我们的瓦肯人来到了还未起飞的飞行器上，但他不是很介意，这正好给了他足够的时间来把他的行李装进货物箱里，就在他放东西的时候，他不禁注意到一个刚刚坐在司机旁边的学院。

“哦，伙计，西海岸相当暖和。但他妈的为什么没有人警告我三藩市热起来像一个该死的熔炉？”那个学生大声额嚷嚷着，丝毫没有降低声音的意思。

Spock快速锁好箱子并将其放入货仓里，他挺直了身子，坐在了一个尽可能远离那位学院的地方，他不想再听人类的毫无水分的聊天。首先，Spock并不觉得这个城市特别的温暖。再者，这个学员使用“fucking”这个词在句子里毫无意义。虽然他能理解将一个看似温暖的城市比作熔炉的巧妙，但他无法理解熔炉和性活动有什么关联，因为这才是“fucking”的意思。又或者这个词还有其他的含义？标准语一直是一个令他困惑的语言，但Spock仅仅是对此感到好奇而已。奇怪的语言用法又是一个他不得不适应。 

慢慢地，这个飞行器开始被各种各样的种族所填满。有一个猎户座的妈妈带着她的孩子走了进来，那个孩子虽然分享着她母亲的特性，皮肤却更加的苍白。根据Spock的敏锐观察，这个孩子是人类与猎户座的混血儿。一种意想不到的保护欲突然涌向了他。

他很不符合逻辑地希望这个孩子能够留在地球而不被带到猎户座或是其他任何一个星球。对于一个在两个世界前就已经与任何有意识，有智慧的外星生物所接触的文明，地球更加愿意接受新鲜事物。这个飞行器就是证据。在瓦肯，光是Spock的人类眼睛就已经给他带来了许多麻烦。即使他从来都没有承认过，不知怎么的，他总觉得尽管瓦肯的科学十分先进，其社会却是严重同化和单一。

而地球在另一方面，则是充满活力，他们有来自星联邦每个角落的种族。比如说在这个飞行器中思绪，就有两个猎户座人，一个半猎户座人，两个安多利亚人，一个人类三个Tristolites,一个Tellarite,两个Soroniths还有一个半瓦肯。这种景如果发生在瓦肯的话会是个奇迹。他的思绪又飘到了别的地方。

Spock不希望进行更深入一层的思考，他强迫自己去想那些留在瓦肯的亲人，他因没有向父亲告别而感到懊悔。不像其他瓦肯孩子，他渴望得到父亲的认可，然而，这种渴望本身就是无法被Sarek认同的。因此，Sarek从未欣赏过他的子。

继续回到Spock的脑海中，他想到了T'Pring，他的未婚妻。他也因没有在离开瓦肯时通知她而感到内疚。

“她会在Stonn那里得到她所想要的。”他的大脑告诉他。他自己也知道，T'Pring不久便会找到一个治疗师来断开他们之间的链接。这将是很痛苦的，但那总会发生。他现在所做的一切都是不可原谅的。而T'Pring也绝对不会和一个离开瓦肯并且很有可能不会再回来的人链接。

这忧郁的思绪让他想到了Stonn。他承载着Spock童年中最可怕的记忆和耻辱。Spock又轻叹了口气。这次的旅程将会比他预计的时间更长。


	3. 命运之子

“看看那些眼睛。Spock，你是如何通过这些人类的眼睛来客观的观察的？”Stonn问着在他面前的八岁大的孩子。有些人可能认为这是一个完美的符合逻辑的问题，因为Stonn的语气听起来有些困惑。然而，一丝连年长的孩子都没有察觉到的声音变化，却暴露了隐藏在问题中的恶意和傲慢。

“我并不会回答你那愚蠢的问题。”年轻的孩子用平静的语气回答。

“为什么Spock？我们正在学习如何成为一名科学家，难道你那混血的缺陷在学术上不困扰你吗？毕竟，你只是个试验品”Stonn冷冷的说。

“我不是一个试验品。至于我的眼睛，他们有一个角膜、虹膜、视神经和杆体细胞。他们的结构与你们的完全相同。我不明白你为何会暗示我的为眼睛为 人类的眼睛？”

“我明白了，也许是你大脑中的不足之处让你无法以瓦肯的方式获取信息。你几乎完全是人类Spock。你应该告诉你的父母，shi'kahr(瓦肯)学院不是像你这种实验杂交能来的地方。”他的脸上带着得意的表情。

在这个时候，已经有一小群孩子聚拢在这两个孩子周围。大多数的孩子们只是好奇，但他们几乎都同意Stonn的观点，只是没有大声的将其表达出来。对于他们来说，Spock的存在是不符合逻辑的。一想到Sarek娶了一个人类女子他们就感到可耻。切，人类？

柔软而脆弱，人类是充满情绪化且落后的生物。他们的历史与瓦肯相比太过年轻，科学发展也是。况且，他们的寿命也太短了。对于Sarek为什么会娶一个人类女人超出大多数人的理解范围，这些孩子当然也不例外。

“Stonn，你将会停止谈论关于我的事。既然你不了解我，也不拥有和我一样的身体构造，你必须停止继续传播虚假的消息。”Spock用有些颤抖的声音完成了他的争辩，那是他一直在尝试控制的情绪。

就是那个时候，大孩子们已经从他那里得到了情绪反应。之后。Stonn和其他同学转身离开，而Spock则已经无法阻止自己的双膝的跪倒在走廊中间。

他讨厌那些大孩子让他感受到的情绪；那就像他不属于他们中的一员，他还未能理解为什么他不是一个完完全全的瓦肯人，就像其他孩子一样。他还不知道为什么他们的言行能如此深厚的影响他。有时候，他甚至憎恨Sarek和Amanda将他带入这个世界。

“为什么他们不能生下一个完完全全的瓦肯人！”他质问了自己无数遍，然而答案总是很快出现在他耳边。“因为你妈妈是人类，她不可能生下一个完全的瓦肯孩子。”

但是，这并没有使事情变得更容易。

Spock默默地走进他的学习室

“电脑，开始下午的课程。”他要求道。

“侦测到情绪波动。”电脑生硬的说。Spock 的心沉了下来，这就意味着他会被报告，还要见他其中的一个导师。

“结束程序。”这次，他换上了毫无声调的语气。电脑因学生不再有情绪波动后，继续进行下午的课程。

“立方的总和是多少？”电脑问道。

“a3+b3+a2b+ab2”

“两个数字之和的平方是多少？”

“a2+b2+2ab”

课程就这样不停的进行着，Spock的课程从简单的代数等式发展到多变量的二次方程。数字能够帮助Spock平息他的愤怒情绪，他发现这是一个完美的避难场地，数字拥有着不可撼动的逻辑和完全客观的评价。

XXXXX

“嘿，你没事吧？先生，你需要醒来，你的站到了......我想他是生病了...喂...”

声音从远处向Spock传来。显然有什么人在摇晃他的肩膀，但他还是有些迷茫。那是个梦吗？

当然那是个梦，他的意识告诉他。他被身旁的猎户座妈妈摇醒了。

“感谢你将我叫醒，但我必须请求你不要再大力摇晃我的肩膀了。”Spock说着，现在他完全清醒了。

那女人往后退了一步，因他的突然清醒和毫无语调的声音吓到了。

“你确定吗？”她问道，声音里带着一丝关心。她将她熟睡的婴儿放在左肩上，然后用一种似乎知晓些什么的眼神看着Spock。

“我的身体运行正常。”Spock说，站起来取回他的箱子。猎户座的孩子在熟睡中咯咯的笑着，而听到这个的Spock感觉有一股暖流从他身体流过。

“你有一个美丽的孩子，”他说，用他特有的硬邦邦的声音，但那女人听了眼睛微微的眯起来，温和的朝他微笑。

“哦，谢谢你。Dahail是个好孩子。虽然他只有八个月大，但我依旧对他感到骄傲。”她高兴的说，轻轻地顺着孩子草莓般的头发。

Spock因这个女人为她八个月的孩子感到骄傲而奇怪。这么小的孩子肯定不能做什么事母亲感到骄傲的事。但是她不是瓦肯人。人类和猎户座人观察事物的方式是不一样的。难道Spock的母亲没有对在瓦肯科学院面试时对他说她对他感到骄傲吗？而他还并没有做什么能让她感到骄傲的事。然而，她也曾经这么对她说过。

“你要去星联学院？”女人问。

“肯定的。”Spock回答道，但他不理解为什么那女人会因他的回复而大笑。

“我正好也要去那里，不如我们一起走吧。”她说着，用她空出来的手去拿那个看起来很重的行李。

“我同意这个提议，您需要我帮您拿行李吗？你似乎很难同时携带孩子以及箱子。”他问，不知道为什么自己会向一个他从来都不认识的女人提供帮助。

“哦，你真的是太好了，非常感谢你。”她说，放心的叹了口气，把她的箱子放在了地上，并将孩子调整到一个更舒适的位置。

对于Spock来说这病没有什么，他只是简单的把两个箱子提起来，开始走路，并确保速度和带孩子的女人相一致。

星联舰队就在不远处的几英里。在Spock面前的雄伟的建筑与他之前见过的都不一样。决心，不安和求知欲将他带到了这里。Spock坚定了在宇宙中找到属于自己的位置的决心。他继续走着，每个几秒便望向熟睡的孩子，考虑着这个孩子是否会在20年后站在这里，拥有和他现在一样的想法。

“如果留在地球的话。”一个声音在他脑海中回答道。

“的确。”之后他匆匆走着，不想把更多的时间和精力浪费在那些很快自己便会浮出水面的东西。


	4. 有趣的问题

“谢谢你.....先生.....呃，对不起，我不知道你的名字。顺便一提，我叫Alysi。”猎户座的女人说着，感谢Spock对她的帮助。

“这并没有给我带来什么麻烦，我的名字是Spock。”瓦肯人回答道，将Alysi的行李放在了能够通向军官住所的涡轮电梯上。

“依旧要感谢你，Spock先生。你应该和我一起上去喝杯茶。我猜你是个新学员，也许你应该见见我的丈夫，他是学院的一位军官和讲师。”

Spock不知道应该如何回答这个女人。他不习惯和其他人一起参加活动。尽管他的母亲和穿梭船上的Tim已经教导过他，人类喜欢社会活动。但是Alysi是一个猎户座人，她和人类相似的殷勤好客使他困惑不解。

“我必须拒绝，Alysi女士。接受你的邀请似乎有些不合适。”他说着，希望她能理解。

“别胡说了，我希望因我给你带来的麻烦而补偿你。作为你上司的妻子，我坚持你来和我们一起喝茶。”她说，使她的邀请听起来更像是命令。

这更令Spock好奇了，他完全不知道为什么这个猎户座的女人表现的一反常态。但既然她现在的邀请听起来更像是命令，而且在他来到这里的第一天就惹恼他的上级看起来不是很好，他决定接受她的邀请。

“那好吧，Alysi女士，我接受你的邀请与你丈夫一起喝茶。”他顺从的说着，让自己准备好一个肯定能够学到很多的下午。

“这才是个好学生。”Alysi笑着并示意他跟随她。

Spock整理了一下他的衣服，拿起自己和Alysi的行李，跟着她走到她的住处。

XXXXX

涡轮电梯里挤满了学生。Spock站在电梯的一角，尽量使自己不那么显眼。他不确定自己还能不能接受更多学生的嘲讽和评论。到目前为止，他一直在完美的控制自己的情绪。他把大量的时间花在了艺术和文化的图书馆。他躲在一个角落，贪婪的阅读。竭力地想要弄明白一直跟随着他的情绪。

而他找到了一本相对有趣的书； Kolinahr，一个能够洗去他所有感情的仪式。  
但根据这本书，他还没有准备好。在去执行Gol仪式之前，他要变得更年长和强大。那是瓦肯最严格的洗礼。尽管Spock人类的一面还是有些害怕，他瓦肯的一面已经准备去除自己内在的所有弱点。

在他能去Gol之前他只有十二年的时间了。在那之前，他会自己努力。他的眼泪来自他眼中的泪腺——一个瓦肯人早已退化的器官，但Spock并不是其中之一，但他不允许自己再次流泪。他会学会控制自己的人类情绪，即使Stonn以最无法忍受的词语去形容他的妈妈。

强烈的决心在他身体里燃烧，他在涡轮电梯里站的更直了，不愿继续躲藏和畏缩。不管什么出现，他都会好好处理的。

XXXXX

Alysi女士温暖的笑容，灿烂的笑声以及对丈夫和孩子的爱，让Spock想起了自己的母亲。

又一阵剧痛击重了他，他无情的屏蔽了它们，并不知道自己日后需要这微微的幻境来维持他在这个陌生的星球上的生活。

“新，但不陌生。”Spock纠正自己，“奇妙的，有趣的......家，我母亲的家。”Spock想着，但这一次他没有停止他的沉思。

但是，在他有机会继续深思时，涡轮电梯已经到达了十七层，那是他们的目的地。

“我们到了，Spock先生，左边的第一个房子。”她说着，按响了门铃。

Spock笨拙的站在她的身后。一个棕色头发，灰色眼睛看起来很聪明的年轻人开了门。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”他说着，并没有注意到Spock。他轻轻地在婴儿的额头留下一个吻，而后移动到Alysi的嘴唇上变成了一个热情的吻。这景象令Spock紧张的缩了一下身子。

“哦，Jon，我非常的想你。”她在她丈夫激情的吻下有些喘不过气。

Spock正在考虑自己是否应该放下她的行李然后安静的离开时，那两个情侣终于分开，轻轻的喘着气但却依旧互相用爱慕的眼神看着对方。

也就是在这个时候，那个叫Jon的人注意到了Spock。

“你是什么人？”他以军官的声音严厉的问道。  
“Jon，别这样，这是Spock先生，他是星联学院的一名新学生。他在帮我搬箱子，所以我决定请他来这里喝茶。从你的家到这里一定是一个非常遥远的距离，不是吗，Spock?”她问瓦肯人，用鼓励的眼神不要被吓到。

“肯定的，长官，从瓦肯来到地球确实是一段相当长的距离。”

“你就是那个瓦肯学员，对吗？”他问道，稍微有些目瞪口呆。

“肯定的。”

“但是.....但是，你的眼睛和耳朵.....哦，等等，抱歉。当然，你的帽子遮住了你的容貌。Alysi，你知道他是瓦肯人吗？”Jon问他的妻子，她正在整理喝茶用的桌子。

“嗯，我一开始不是很确定，但他看起来很像瓦肯人，他们特有的像电脑一样的说话方式。你还不快把他请进来Jon，你的礼貌在哪里？”她开玩笑般的批评她的丈夫。

“哦，是的，请进。抱歉Spock，我只是有些惊讶，快进来。”他说。“所以，你报读了指挥系，hmmmm，有趣，我还以为你们瓦肯人都喜欢当科学家呢。”


	5. 流血的双眼

Spock发现Alysia的热情有些势不可挡。他的第一本能是逃跑，当然了，不是真的逃跑，而是礼貌的拒绝她，告诉她他不想与他们一起喝茶。而然Alysia把她的邀请变成了更像是命令后，Spock只能妥协。

现在Spock正坐在Jonathan Adams中尉的客厅。他是USS维多利亚号的通讯官，那是舰队里比较大的探索船之一。他同时也是一位外星语言教师。

“那只是个玩笑Spock，我知道瓦肯在各个不同的领域里几乎都是科学家。”Jonathan笑着说。

“我不明白，教授。”Spock困惑的说，不确定假设如何包含着幽默的成分。

中尉叹了口气。

“没事的，别放在心上Spock。那么，你刚到地球几个小时，有什么想法吗？”他问道。

“地球是一个令人着迷的星球，肉眼可见的颜色数量是巨大的。声音、气味和纹理多到足以压倒我的感官。”Spock说“但更令人好奇的是他们的沟通方式。他们说的词通常不是其表面的意思。有时候，两个相似的句子意义却如此的不同，我不得不怀疑这些语言模式的目的就是为了困惑他人，还是这仅仅是人类的表达方式。”

Jonathan为Spock用如此冗长的句子来表达他为什么觉得地球很奇怪。作为一个外星语言导师来说这就更有趣了。Spock，一个瓦肯神童却因人类隐晦的语言而如此的困扰。

但转念一想，这并不令人惊讶。一刹那间，Jonathan觉得自己是个混蛋。Spock当然会觉得人类说话的方式而困惑了。他自己也对Spock的说话方式而感到奇怪过，他们听起来更像一部电脑。

“我明白这是一个很大的转变，但你会慢慢适应的。”他安慰着Spock，希望这个年轻人能够理解他。

在他们交流的期间，Alysi一直很安静。但她对她丈夫的迂回的道歉而感到高兴。至少现在Spock不会认为他会对付一群地球上麻木不仁、无知的人。

XXXXX

Spock在到了自己的学生宿舍后，就感觉不一样了。正如他所预料的那样，学生宿舍比军官的房间要小得多，布置装修也不怎么样。

这间小公寓分为三个房间，两个卧室和一个起居室。这里没有厨房，但在公共的居住区有一个附加的小厨房。浴室看起来又窄又暗，但这是必然的。

两张床一个房间，每个房间都有一个桌子和梳妆台。种种的迹象告诉Spock，这间公寓将由四个学院共同分享。

虽然Spock不认为自己是个难以相处的人，他不知道和四个人分享这狭小的空间的生活是怎么样的。此外，但有点担心和他同住一个房间的人，如果他们很排外或者讨厌瓦肯人该怎么办？

“那些都是不符合逻辑的，舰队会在太空工作。当然所有的学生在加入前都会清楚自己将要和外星人一同生活，他们不会排外，除非是不想再这里学习了。”Spock告诉自己。

但他也曾一度认为瓦肯人是不会对他人做出残忍的事情。他却为此付出了高昂的代价。他的手因过去的记忆而抽痛。虽然他能控制自己的手停止颤抖，他却无法那些回忆闯进他的心中。

XXXXX

“起来，Sarek之子，你可不能变为软弱和真正的瓦肯。”Sulok嘲笑着他。

“我.....我不能，不要。”Spock痛苦的喘息着，他的嘴唇裂开了，绿色的血液开始在嘴角处聚集起来。

“你可不能乞求。起来Spock！你还想不想管理自己？”Sulok再次吩咐了一遍。

Spock痛苦的向一旁滚去，跪倒在地。他那年仅十岁的身体还禁不住这种伤痛。

“用你的左手举起那块石头。”年长的学生说。

“不要再这样了，我受伤了。”Spock又尝试了一次，用他受伤不那么眼中的右手去保护他伤痕累累，血迹斑斑的左手。但Sulok依旧不同意。

“如果你不按我所说的去做，你的伤口就会增加。举起石头！”Sulok严肃的说。如果Spock更加聪明一点的话，他会严厉的指责Sulok的不合逻辑之处。然而，年轻的瓦肯觉得自己是在准备Kolinahr仪式，而Sulok是帮助他努力的人。年长的孩子是被训练成为一个战士和士兵，他知道如何强化身体以应对如此严苛的仪式。如果他觉得Spock需要控制疼痛的能力，那么他会照做的。

他年轻的脑海里从来没有想过一种最普遍和容易接受的方法，那就是冥想。

XXXXX

Spock紧闭着双眼，希望自己能够停止思考Sulok。那个瓦肯已经因为拒绝接受Surak哲学而被驱逐出瓦肯。但并没有足够及时到Spock被他残酷的情绪控制的教学方法折磨的伤痕累累。当然，那时的他还太年轻，还不知道Sulok也和Stonn一样瞧不起他，而且超过个人原因。因为Sarek能够娶一个非瓦肯的女性而他，Sulok却不能，尽管一个温柔的安多利亚女子已经答应过要嫁给他了。这是Sulok对Sarel的宝贝儿子的复仇，让Sarek时刻知道一个他本该拥有却最后被议会否定的家。

不幸的是，对于Spock来说，这只是更加加重了他们父子之间的矛盾。只有Amanda理解，不像以前一样，她并没有任由其发生。

尽管他很难承认，但在Sulok的训练伤害了Spock的心灵和他的Katra之后，他的母亲从来没有像那样向Sarek吼过。而Spock一直无法摆脱父母的不停争吵，他心灵上和他们的链接使得他活的更加痛苦。

他无法替自己选择，这让他十分的绝望。

意料之中的是，Stonn，依旧是那样，毫无同情之心。


	6. 穿过破碎的镜子

“看看那人类的脆弱双手。”Stonn对他的同学Satok和Saban说。“如果我能够感到恶心的话，我真的会被你恶心到，Spock。”

“如果你不能感到恶心，你为何作出如此的假设？”Spock的话并不算是毫无情绪，但却也算是平静。那些男孩并不知道他有多想逃离这段对话。

“你以为自己能够完成Kolinahr仪式吗？真是个笑话，只有纯正的瓦肯人才能完成仪式。”Stonn说。

“我是一个真的瓦肯人Spock回答着”，热量传送到他的耳夹使他的脸上出现了些许绿晕。

“你真令人感到耻辱Spock，除了在你脸上的绿晕，其他关于你的一切都是软弱，就像你那毫无价值的人类母亲一样。”Stonn用一种自以为是，非常满足的语气说着。

“不要这样说我的母亲。”Spock一直装作平静的脸开始有些裂缝。

“我会用我的方式谈论你的母亲，我只是说出了实话。你的父亲令瓦肯和Surak的名氏一起受辱，竟然娶了一个人类婊子。”Stonn继续说道。

Spock的手在颤抖。他那缠着绷带的手本不应该移动。但就在那一瞬间，他一拳打在了Stonn的脸上。尽管这个男孩比他大很多，Spock也没有停下来考虑后果。

一个极其罕见的愤怒的表情出现在Stonn的脸上。他抓着正在流血的鼻子和眼睛严肃的听着Spock。

“看来你需要被教导Spock。逻辑告诉说一个人不应该比自己强的人对抗。这将是我们必须给你的重要一课。”Stonn带着一丝危险的气息说。

在Spock还没能够把他疲惫的神经冷静下来时，其他两个男孩把他拖到了房间的中心，紧紧抓住他的双臂扭到了Spock的身后。

“当一个人是受伤的时候，他就更应该避免发生肢体接触。”Satok说着，把Spock已经断掉的左手手指挤在了一起。一声惊天动地的尖叫从年幼的男孩嘴中发出。

“我不......害...害怕...你...你们”Spock的声音在眼泪和痛苦的喘息之中发出。他能感觉到他的伤口又在重新流血。但Satok并没有因此而怜悯他。他扔下了Spock的左手，开始针对他的右手，将那受伤的手指残忍的180度扭转，Spock又开始尖叫，但Stonn抡起拳头打向了他的脸。Spock因这一拳而感到头晕目眩，把他的尖叫全部掐在了喉咙里，只能靠微微的呜咽来表达流淌过他身体的疼痛。  
但是，那些男孩并不准备就此收手。

Stonn又一次击中了他，这次他是瞄向他的腹部。Spock轻轻的叫了一声。如果不是另外两个孩子在束缚着，他一定会因这力道而翻滚。

尽管他只是想将自己蜷缩起来以在Stonn的暴行下保护自己。但他不能，更无助的是，他不能屏蔽掉那些男孩的话语。

“我听说人类的婊子很少忠于一 .个. 男. 人. ”Stonn在打击Spock的肋骨时说道。

“我不明白为什么像Sarek成功的大使会为区区一个人类婊子而动心。”Stonn说着，又像Spock的小腹来了一次重击。

“我妈妈不是一....一个....婊子。”Spock虽然不能完全理解这个词的意思，但他知道这是损坏他母亲名声的词。

“不相信并不会改变事实，那只能安慰你那懦弱的人类大脑。”Stonn说着，用力踢向Spock的腹股沟。

之后他后退了一步，冷冷地看着男孩流血和破碎的躯体。

“我们离开。”他命令Satok和Saban。“我们已经为我们年轻的同学尽了自己的一份力。”

他们让Spock一个人躺在房间的角落里。他在经历巨大的痛苦，他甚至无法将扭在背后的手臂翻转回来，他的手指向他发送者破碎的警告。

“妈妈......为什么我会这么的人类？”Spock小声地哭了起来，害怕会有人看到他如此软弱和破碎的样子，让他们回忆起自己是多么的可耻。

慢慢地，他将自己抬了起来，用一种诡异的姿势坐在地上。他的双手像着了火一样的疼。他把一只鲜血淋淋的手臂举到脸上，擦去了鼻子和嘴上的血迹。一阵头晕袭来，但他拒绝重新摔倒地面上。

“我必须要变得强壮，有一天我会完成Kolinahr仪式的。我必须坚强！”Spock一边自言自语着，一边慢慢的推开疼痛，迫使自己站起来。他的腿威胁着要放弃，但他并没有屈服。

终于，在过了几分钟后，Spock设法让自己站了起来。虽然他现在只想回家去见他的母亲，他却不敢这么做。上一次Stonn羞辱过他后，他的母亲愤怒的闯进了学院并找到了他的导师。

她说在地球，这种行为是违法的，这是欺凌的行为。但这不仅没有对Spock有任何的帮助，反而是他看起来更软弱了。嘲笑和指责只会不断的增加。

于是，他开始慢慢地走回他的学习室。

XXXXX

当他回想起这段记忆的时候Spock的头疼的更厉害了。那只是他不幸的开始。

但是那已经结束了。他现在在地球，在星联舰队。而令他沮丧的是，大多数的人类认为他太过于瓦肯了，但至少他们没有公开反对他。当然，如果猎户座人，安多利亚人和其他各种各样的人都能在这里找到他们的生活，他也会。

Adams中尉是整个学院里最年轻的教官之一。虽然他只是一个普通的人类，他的工作让Spock想起他的母亲。  
Stonn和其他人从来没有听他的解释。

Amanda Grayson从来不是一个婊子。她是星联的一位著名的外星语言教师。她的专业领域是瓦肯和罗幕伦语。她曾与父亲在许多外交使团中共同工作，她还担任过星联的维和使团的翻译官。

但她是个人类。就凭这一点，瓦肯就永远不可能将荣誉赐给她。

但对于Spock来说，他的母亲永远都是Amanda。即使没有人认为给她荣誉和尊重是不合适的。

他对母亲的思念让他想到了他的父亲。这不是Spock能够经常回想起来的。这些记忆总是伴随着酸酸的尖锐情感，自然而然的向他冲击过来。奇怪的是，在其中的一些记忆中，有一股爱和关怀在暗暗流淌......还有悔恨？

Spock从来没有花很多的时间去研究他和他父亲的记忆。但那些简单的混乱情绪和想法足以告诉Spock，Sarek对他自己感到很失望。

但是Spock不确定他的父亲在悔恨什么，是他当父亲的失责还是选择了一个不合适的伴侣。  
分析的结果吓坏了Spock，但是不符合逻辑的是，他不停的希望是前者，即使他内心最深处的声音在告诉他是另外一个答案。


	7. 我们逃跑，我们躲藏

Spock在床上静坐了几分钟后，起身打开行李箱。

他打开衣柜，挂上了自己带的几件衣服。两条黑色的制服裤子，两件红色的学院束腰外套，两件正式的白衬衫，三条黑色裤子，两件毛衣，三条长袖朴素的长袖上衣，他的瓦肯长袍，一双宽松的瓦肯裤子和一件印有塞拉兽和人类的狗的睡衣。只有这件奇怪的服装给单调的衣柜带来了些许生机。

这件睡衣在瓦肯上是找不到的，这是他的母亲亲手做给他的。尽管他认为这只是一件舒适的睡衣，但在他妈妈的坚持下，他发现犬类的牙齿是令人感到愉快的。

他还没有见到一只真正的狗，但但他见到时，他会告诉他母亲关于他们的看法。但他确定的是，狗的眼睛绝对没有像他母亲给他做的睡衣上的那么夸张的大。

接下来，Spock把蓝色的床垫铺在床上，把他的灰色的围巾放在上面。而后，将他从瓦肯带来的小饰品放置在桌边的架子上。

他的瓦肯琴和他的熏香放在架子的顶上，他的PADD和他的三录仪和私人通讯仪则放在低一层的架子上。

他将人类过时的不舒适的衣服换成了一条宽松的裤子和一件朴素的长袖。当他知道他需要进行声波浴时，他不认为自己想现在就这么做。他现在还很干净，因为他在船上尽力的保持自己的卫生。

在决定熟悉下公寓里的其他环境后，他来到了厨房的复制机前。

他知道一点点关于人类的食物，他知道自己不能消化其中的大部分内容。人类的食物中大部分含有多种的糖，植物蛋白和少量的粗纤维。

作为一个素食主义者，他不能食用动物产品。作为一个瓦肯，他的消化系统不会允许他食用糖。他看着复制机的菜单看看自己有些什么选择。不幸的是，他的选项被严重限制了。复制机没有和冷冻机连接在一起，况且就算是连接了，冷冻机里不会有真正的蔬菜谷物，甚至是肉类。Spock唯一可以选择的就是汤食，西兰花和鹰嘴豆的味道。

Spock将他选择食物的代码输进了复制机里，等待着食物的准备。

30秒后，机器给了Spock一个简单的陶瓷汤碗。

他从来没有尝过西兰花和鹰嘴豆，但他不是很在意它们的味道。食物是维持生计的源泉。可是，在他看见那诡异的糊状物之后，还是不禁皱了皱眉头。也许复制机将其做的比较粘稠而已，他好奇道。

在结束这场很不满意的餐后，Spock清洁了复制机和他的餐具，同时意识到公寓需要清洁用具以及设备。但现在，这些剩下的已经足够他使用的了，可一旦那些人类舍友到来后，它们不会坚持太久。

他不知道宿舍是大家一起购买生活用品还是单独购买各自的。

如果Spock是人类的话，他就会知道在买东西之前最好等他的室友一起但他毕竟是瓦肯，而且他现在有时间，Spock决定现在去购买任何所需要的，毕竟，这有多难呢？Spock也曾在其他的星球待过一小段时间，他在那里适应的很好，现在就更加没有理由担心了。

在他的PADD将最近的杂货店显示出来后，他向那里走了过去，打算找出他能在地球生活的多好，在Quinark星球之后，这应该是很简单的。

XXXXX

Spock知道他的母亲会担心，他也知道自己的做法是极为不符合逻辑的，但在被Stonn他们打了之后，他不能回家，至少不是现在。他那肿胀的脸会被人发现，而在他父亲的冷酷逻辑和母亲的狂热的感情中间，他知道自己会被逼疯的。

如果他更年长一点的话，他就会知道这件事是不可能发生的，至少事情不会这么简单的结束。但在他10岁之前，他几乎什么都不知道。

他没有信用点来帮助他支付一艘到银河系的另一端的费用。他也不知道谁能帮他相出离家几天的办法。

由于他没有什么其他的选项，他决定到城市的郊区去。

他等待着瓦肯学放学。谢天谢地，没有人注意到他受伤了，又或者，他们有但却选择不告知他。老师们几乎从来不考虑这些事情。毕竟瓦肯的孩子很少会突然情绪的失控，考虑到他们是多么尽力的去控制它们。通常情况下，Stonn对待同学的不符合逻辑的行为会被受到责骂。但因为Spock不是一个完全的瓦肯，他的情绪不稳定是公认的，这也就是为什么Stonn总是被轻轻的惩罚。

但是，如果他们真的是逻辑至上的话，Spock为什么每次都会因为Stonn的生气而责怪。况且，Stonn是纯血瓦肯，他不应该感到愤怒，如果他真的感到愤怒，也是Stonn自己的错。可是老师们却将错误全部怪在了Spock一个人的身上，而不是Stonn。在这种情况下。逻辑的似乎不见了踪影。

Spock悄悄地从学院里溜了出来。他开始向shi'kahr和k'ahar的郊区走去。期初，是似乎是明智的做法。但在他走了几英里之后，他的伤口开始证明这是不可能的。

全身都在剧烈的疼痛，手指上的隐隐作痛现在变成了熊熊的烈火。肋骨下的疼痛开始变成了刺痛，每一次呼吸都令他想要流泪，但他的脸又不敢动弹丝毫，因为即使是最轻微的抖动他的头骨都在抗议。他又累又渴，疲劳的难以想象。

但是他不能回家。

他走几步就要停下来喘气。他的步伐因痛苦而缓慢，在他刚刚到达城市的边缘时，夜晚就已经降临。瓦肯上没有月亮，Spock知道夜晚将会是漆黑一片，虽然他能在星星微弱的光亮下看到一点路，但是如果他想继续进行他的夜晚之旅，他就要依靠自己额耳朵了。

他头脑中的一部分想要在外面过夜，但是他还能去那里呢？这里没有小木屋可以让他躺下来休息他酸疼的小身体。他的另一部分则是下意识的计算回家需要多少时间。

Spock不顾他脑中的两种声音，继续向前走了几步。他越来越冷，越来越缺水。过了一会后，他真的太疼了。Spock终于忍不住躺了下来。

冰冷的沙子在他的不舒服的长袍下划过。他的手疼的厉害，他的嘴像暴露在沙子上的脖子一样干。Spock相信自己一定会在破晓时分醒来。

他闭上眼睛，解脱额叹了一口气。砂砾在移动。他睡觉时，刺疼并没有使他醒过来、在睡梦中他看到母亲泪迹斑斑的脸，恳求他的父亲找到他，并把他带回家。


	8. 迷失

“我早应该知道出了什么事的，我今天应该去瓦肯学院的。”Amanda无助的靠着Sarek的肩膀说。

“Amanda，请检查你的情绪状态，眼泪并不会帮助我们找到Spock。”Sarek疲惫的说，安慰的轻揉妻子的后背。

他们在到处寻找Spock，在孩子的课程结束4个小时后依旧不见Spock的踪影时，Amanda知道一定有什么可怕的事情发生了。

她努力的集中注意力，希望通过链接感受到她的儿子，但她只能感受到某种疼痛。虽然Spock的心灵屏障还没有像成年人那样强壮，他的也比一般的瓦肯孩子要坚固。这既令人不安和欣慰。令人不安的是，无论什么东西伤害了Spock，都足以严重到通过屏障影响她。令人欣慰的是，如果纽带还在运作，说明他还相对安然无恙。

然而，这并没有平息她的忧虑。Spock还是个孩子。虽然瓦肯很少有犯罪的活动，许多人依旧对Spock抱有敌意。而那仅仅因为Spock是个独一无二的存在。

Spock感到彻底的绝望和无助，但他决定鼓起勇气去面对任何即将到来的事情。他闭上眼睛开始冥想，强迫自己专注于那根本不存在的一丝安全感。

XXXXX

当箱子被打开时，Spock不知道过去了多长的时间。一个巨大的盖子被抬起来。Spock不得不用手挡住这突如其来的光。

两只巨大的手把他移了出来。他强忍住痛苦的叫声。他的肌肉终于在长时间的束缚后得以伸展。

“我...我在...哪...哪里？”Spock问，他的声音因为寒冷和疼痛而沙哑。

“你会知道的，不要再问问题了。”那双大手的主人不耐烦的说，他明显有着瓦肯的特征，但他却不是瓦肯人。“也许他是个罗幕兰人”，Spock想道。

那个人把孩子拉了起来，将手铐系在了Spock的手上。

“你跟我来，孩子，你的名字是什么？”他问道。

“我叫Spock，我必须要求你释放我。”Spock说，“这中间肯定有误会，我不是你们要找的人。”Spock觉得自己肯定不在瓦肯星。他在一个寒冷，贫瘠，植被稀疏，多半是草和灌木的星球。他因寒冷的空气和生肉与硫磺的味道而颤抖。

“没有误会，你显然没有家，你会死在那个沙漠里。你应该庆幸我们将你带到了这里，至少你能有衣服穿还有食物吃。”那个人说，“不要问更多的问题，否则你那聪明的小嘴巴会引来麻烦的，你可以向你保证那并不会令人感到愉快。”

在那之后，Spock保持了沉默，但是他被吓坏了。他并不打算永远离开家，他只是想离开那里一小会，理清他的头脑，将他的身体充分愈合，这样他的母亲就不会知道他在瓦肯学院里到底发生了什么。

几分钟过后，Spock被推进一间狭小额房间，里面有许多不同年龄，不同种族的孩子。他们的双手都被绑在胸前。大多数人都很安静，只有少数人用低沉的声音交谈。

Spock在房间里找到一个小角落，笨拙的坐了下来。

“我有允许你坐下吗？”罗慕伦人尖锐的问。

“没有....但是我很累，我需要休息。”Spcok用稚嫩的声音说

“你只能在我允许的时候休息。”罗慕伦人说着用脚踹了Spock。Spock咬着牙，不想让人知道他们伤害到了他。但是他眼中的恐惧无法隐藏，他现在非常想见到自己的父母。

“求求你，我不会再抱怨了，我只想回家。”Spock没有想让任何人听到，但是罗慕伦人依旧察觉到了。

“你在躺在沙子堆的时候就应该考虑到这个的。”

一滴眼泪从Spock的左眼中滑出。

他试图回想起Amanada的声音，并且作好了面对这个罗慕伦人要伤害他的准备。

XXXXX

“你的手指断了。”罗慕伦人在打开Spock的枷锁时恶狠狠地说。

“我在几天前受伤了。”Spock说，并没有细说为什么几天前的旧伤即使在治疗后依旧在恶化。

“瓦肯和他难看的手，这简直是一个笑话。”他一边低声说着，一边走来走去。

“我能向你保证这并不是一个幽默故事，我是一个自由的瓦肯人，我坚持请求你放我回家。”Spock一本正经的说。

“别和我刷小聪明，瓦肯，我了解你们同类。你只管闭上你的嘴巴，否则我会替你做的。”罗慕伦人说着，盯着Spock。

之后，那人移动着脚步靠近了Spock，他轻轻的碰了碰Spock的脖子，将他布满老茧的手移动到了Spock的下巴。

“买......？我不明白”，Spock脱口而出。

“你不会以为我要把你永远留在这里吧，我只是个人口贩子，你会被其他人买下来当做他们的奴隶、孩子、性奴...无论他们想要你成为什么角色。就是这样。”罗慕伦人说着。

Spock闭上眼睛，再次感到了害怕。他疯狂的寻找他与父母的纽带，让他感到惊讶的是，这一次，他感觉到了他们。

“母亲，父亲，我马上将要被当成奴隶贩卖，请快来救我，我不想被卖掉，我....”

在他能够将他的想法传送给他的父母之前，他的手腕又被束缚住了。当金属接触到他皮肤的那一刻，他的大脑完全安静了下来。

“这些桎梏中的某些东西在阻挡我与父母的链接。”Spock突然意识到，他知道这些束缚会被移开，他只是希望这能快点发生，在他被卖到银河系的另一端之前。

XXXXX

“Amanda，你感觉到了吗？”，Sarek问，有些惊喜着Spock终于联系了他们。

“我感觉到了，感觉到了，他被奴隶贩子带走了，他说他很快会被卖掉，请快点做些什么。”她几乎对她的丈夫尖叫起来。

“我现在马上去瓦肯委员会。”他告诉Amanda，“如果你再次收到Spock的消息，请让他告知他的方位。”

Amanda含泪点点头，把她所有的爱和信心都放在了他的丈夫上，希望能够将他的儿子带回来。

之后，不符合逻辑的，她向人类称为“上帝”的人祈祷着，希望有什么东西能够将她的孩子从危险中解救出来。


	9. 不要恐惧

“我们将不会支付超过1400的信用点来购买这个瓦肯。”Dafar傲慢的对那个将Spock从沙漠绑架的罗幕伦人。

“就像往常一样，你会随时将这个瓦肯随时送回来，对吗？”他对Zarmalian的富翁吐了口口水。

Babuk已经和Dafar的星球Zarmalian做了许多年的生意，每次都是不那么令人愉快的，奴隶会因为奇怪的原因被王室购买，从帮助皇室的厨房到在皇宫里表演杂技娱乐。而且，令Babuk不能理解的是，几个月后这些奴隶往往会再次回到他的手上，更奇怪的是，许多回来的奴隶身上都有着可怕的伤痕和伤疤。这令这些奴隶几乎不可能再被卖走，他只能将其处理掉。

“听着Dafar，我不在乎你不是是替你自己的星球买的，这里是Quinark，周边还有许多的国王和首领在掌权，他们都想要这个瓦肯，除非你支付2500信用点，否则我不会把他给你。”Babuk激动的说。

Dafar想了一会。

“你为什么要他？你可以买一个更便宜的奴隶，把这个瓦肯留给更加会欣赏他的人。”Babuk说着，希望能加快Dafar的决定。

“Babuk，你不了解。我的儿子还有两天就12岁了，我需要一个替罪羊来教育他，惩罚他。”Zarmalian人紧张的小声说着。

“一个替罪羊？你的星球购买奴隶就是为了鞭打他们，这难道不是所有你从我手上买过去的奴隶所经历的？”Babuk喊道。

“请小声点，不，那些奴隶只是没有更强的身体去接受我们严厉的惩罚。只有皇室的继承人允许拥有一个替罪羊。”另一个更高一点的男人说着。

“随便，反正2000信用点，半点都不能少。”Babuk说着，决心要在这个瓦肯身上找到好价钱。

“我愿意支付那么多。”Dafar说。“把那个瓦肯准备好，我们必须马上离开。”

XXXXX

当Dafar和Babuk打开门时，Spock正在一个不安的睡眠中。

“瓦肯，醒来，你需要离开。”Babuk友善的说这儿，轻轻摇着Spock的肩膀。

慢慢的，Spock睁开了眼睛，没有发出半点声音。

他看见一个有着粉红色皮肤的男人站在罗慕伦人的后面，他几乎比其他奴隶高了一个头，在他没有头发的头骨上，有一个巨大的突起。

“我不想和这个人走。”Spock说，稚嫩的声音里几乎没有什么恐惧。

“恐怕你别无选择，小瓦肯，你已经被买下来了，要服侍Dafar，也许在他的手下生活不会那么坏。”Babuk说着，用着令自己惊讶的温柔语气。

“我会在外面等着，Babuk，让这个瓦肯换上皇家服饰，我不希望他衣衫褴褛的处罚。”Dafar说着便离开了，关上了他背后的门。

Babuk轻轻的帮助Spock站起来，用一把剪子剪掉了Spock的学生长袍。检查他那光滑的，纯洁，只有因Stonn搞出来的表面擦伤的躯体。

“疼吗？”他问Spock，摸了摸他心脏上一块难看的瘀伤。

Spock点了点头，不想发出他因为恐惧而说不出话的声音。

Babuk叹了口气，他不喜欢卖孩子，但他没有其他的选择。这个年轻的瓦肯的恐惧和折磨是那么的显然易见。他只希望这个孩子能够活的足够长，直到他成年，这样就不会再担任替罪羊这个职位了。

XXXXX

Spock被领到一艘豪华的船上。他的双手依旧被束缚着，他的手腕和烧伤的手指已经开始失去知觉了，他很担心他那弯曲的手指，但他更害怕和Dafar说明情况。

他慢慢地拖着脚步走在Zarmalian人的后面。他抬起头，看见Babuk举起他的手用着瓦肯的传统问候手势向他问候。

“Live long and Prosper，Babuk。”Spock低声说道，认为自己会再也看不见熟悉的事物了。

“我不会哭的。”他告诉自己，虽然他已经开始哽咽了。“我不会哭，我是一个瓦肯，瓦肯人不会哭。”他在自己脑海里不停重复。  
“你的枷锁需要被换掉，从现在起，你不会再带着那些卑贱的锁链，你会使用用钢丝做成的绳套。”

如果Spock可以表达感情的话，他早会对这句话嗤之以鼻。对他来，把他用星系廉价的枷锁和Zarmalian最贵的金属链束缚起来并没有什么区别。

在他的枷锁被解除的那一刹那间，Spock的头脑被暴露在疼痛之中。他母亲狂乱的忧虑正在通过纽带不停地传递给他。

“Spock，你能听到我的声音吗？Spock，你没有收到我的信息吗？她的担心在以惊人的速度穿透Spock的意识。”

“妈妈 ，停下来！”他在他的脑子里大喊。

之后他的母亲安静了一小会。

“我的宝贝，你能告诉妈妈你现在在哪里吗？我们现在带你回家。”她对Spock温柔的说，努力把担忧和焦虑从她的声音中挤出去。

“这是一个叫做Quinark的星球，一个叫Babuk的罗幕伦人在shi’kahr城市的郊外找到了我，并把我带走了，我现在已经被带到了一个豪华的船上但我不知道它要驶向哪里。”Spock说完，感受着他很久没有感受到的平静。

他的双手又被束缚住了。这一次，那些钢丝线直通他的链接点，几百个神经似乎在同一时间在他酸疼的手腕里苏醒了。

“妈妈，请快点找到我，真的很疼。”他小声说着，害怕他会越来越虚弱。“但是别告诉爸爸我很害怕。”

Amanda的心在他儿子的恐惧和坚持不告诉Sarek的话中顿时就碎掉了，她知道，Sarek非常爱他的儿子。但是紧张的父子关系夺走了Spock对父亲的大部分信任。

“Spock，你能给我其他的图片吗？这样我就能知道你被带到哪里了。”她温和的说着。

Spock紧张的看着Dafar，将他的脸印在他的脑海里，这样，他的母亲就能看到了。

她吸了口气。

“妈妈，怎么了？”

“没事，儿子，你要小心，不要激怒你面前的男人，我们马上过来带你回家，我会一直在你身边的。”Amanda停止了话语，她知道自己非常想要和Spock通话，但是她却严厉的阻止了自己。

如果Spock想要在Zarmalian人的船上活下来，他需要完全的专注，而不是在脑子里和别人说话。

XXXXX

就在Amanda完成和Spock的交谈后，Sarek回来了。他眼睛周围痛苦的皱纹告诉Amanda他没有带来什么好消息。

“议会不愿意帮助我们，他们不想耗费资源去寻找一个自愿逃跑的孩子，尽管他现在奴隶贩子的手下。”他显露出来一个罕见见的痛苦表情。

“Sarek，他现在已经被Zarmalian的人买走了。”Amanda直白的说。

Sarek静静地看着他的妻子很长一段时间，然后用说轻轻扶住了头。在这几分钟里，这对夫妇都默不住声，试图在对方的存在中得到安慰。

然后，Sarek的瓦肯面具再次回归原位。

“那我们必须去Zarma，在他收到更多的伤害前救出我们的孩子。”他的声音变得生硬，冰冷。“我必须像议会请假了。”

“我要和你一起去，丈夫，我们的孩子收到了伤害，他会需要我的。”Amanda说着，恳求Sarek让她一起去。

Sarek脑海中的争斗对Amanda显而易见。他害怕她也会收到伤害，虽然他决心要将Spock带回家，但他并不准备让Amanda一起经历危险，但是他没有嫁给一个普通的地球女人，Amanda的人就像雄狮那样。甚至连Sarek的房子都无法与之对抗。

“好吧Amanda，我们必须现在出发。我会通知我的保镖，让他们全副武装，一方我们无法通过外交的手段将Spock救出来。”


	10. 乌云下的世界

Spock在Dafar冷冷的目光下不停的颤抖。

“别害怕，虽然你不知道我是谁，但是我想让你知道，我不会伤害你的。”Dafar说着，虽然语气不算友好，但Spock知道他现在完全被他控制住了。

“我是Gurokh,是Zarmal上的Dafar（类似于国王），你可以把我看作星球上的最高统治者，你明白吗?”他说。

Spock点点头，不知道该用什么更好的方式和这个陌生的种族交流。

“你不是很有礼貌，孩子。不过你很快就会学习到了。首先我想告诉你你在我皇宫里位置，你知道什么是替罪羊吗？”Gurokh略微忧伤的问道，暗暗忽略瓦肯孩子的年轻面孔。

“我并不知道，先生，但是如果您愿意解释的话我会努力去理解的。”Spock说道，希望Dafar不会被他的瓦肯语气冒犯到。Babuk曾经说过他有一个灵动的嘴，但是他没有，那只是他的说话方式，他非常希望这个人能够理解。

Gurokh笑着，大声的，没有丝毫欢喜的语义，那笑声让Spock狠狠地打了一个寒颤。

“我很想知道你被鞭打时会发出什么样的哀嚎，”他小声嘟囔着。“年轻人，你会代替我儿子收到惩罚，这将会是他的一次练习。一个王子的肉体不能有任何的损伤，一个年轻的王子必须学会控制自己的同情心，这样当情况需要时，王子必须会用给平民带去痛苦。而你，将会是他宝贵一课的主题。”

Spock不想因这位老人的独白感到害怕，但他不想想象接下来会听到什么。

“我的儿子将会在两天后正式开始他的训练，在他十二岁的时候。他的第一堂课将会是熟悉你，然后让他看着你被伤害。”Gurokh满不在乎的说，“他是个温柔的孩子，我不喜欢用这种方法影响他，让他走向暴力，但他是我唯一的儿子，而他的温柔不会让他成为一个成功的Dafar。”

“我恳求你，我不想成为替罪羊。我想回到我父母的身边，我还没有同意。”Spock天真的说，以为Dafar不知道他是在不情愿的情况下来到这里的。

“我了解你的不适，这样对你我也有些痛苦，但是我儿子的未来对我来说比你父母的悲伤更重要。希望你能为Zarmal牺牲一下。”

一个不情愿的抽泣从Spock嘴中流出。

他强迫自己将痛苦和恐惧压在自己的心中，不愿意让母亲知道他黑暗的未来。

XXXXX

“预计还有3.4个地球日，Sarek大使”。 Sarek的私人舵手告诉。

一声不可见的叹息，当然，他的儿子被一辆更高级的皇室飞船所带走，Sarek只有私人飞船，这意味着更加漫长而痛苦的旅程，但现在，逻辑是他心中仅存的东西。Zarmal人是一个佣兵种族，是整个银河系出了名的冷酷无情。Sarek不想知道为什么自己的儿子会被他们所购买。

Amanda在他们的宿舍里休息。担忧和哭泣已经使她精疲力尽。她也知道Sarek需要她精力充沛去应对接下来的事。为了这个，她强迫自己睡了几个小时，也提醒Sarek他自己也需要去冥想，平静下他的心情。

XXXXX

Spock被安排在一个小房间里度过最后一天的旅程。他的双手被紧紧地绑在他的胸前。虽然他现在无法感觉到手指尖，但是疼痛依旧会穿透他的手腕和手肘。他不敢紧握拳头，因为每次尝试时，火一样的刺痛都会提醒他的伤处。

由于伤口，他无法吃到当天晚上被推倒房间里的少量食物。

他又渴又饿，但是又不想挪动手指。他现在已经将保护手指放在了优先考虑的要素。

他在飞船的引擎声中入睡。这一次，他什么都没有梦到，这让Spock感到一阵轻松，因为他的梦只能带给他无情和虚伪的希望。

XXXXX

他听到门吱吱格格的响起，Spock从梦中惊醒，尽管他睡了14多个小时，他还是感觉没有得到休息。

一个Zarmal警卫将他送出船，这个警卫看起来很像Gurokh，但是他更加的矮小，他的黄色衣服与Dafar华丽的绣袍比起来更加的朴素。

Spock有些颤抖的站了起来，但是他没有让警卫帮助他。

警卫同情地看着他，示意Spock跟随他。

Spock顺从地服从了，他已经放弃了希望，这并不是说他是一个胆小鬼。作为一个对银河系没有实际了解的孩子，他有勇气接受他的命运。Kaiidth，他会保证自己表现的像一个真正的瓦肯。

XXXXX

年轻的王子长得很像他的父亲，这是有些年轻而已。唯一的区别在于他的眼睛，他们还流露出温暖。Spock觉得这很不符合逻辑，Gurokh竟为了政治目的要将他的儿子变成一个冷酷无情的人。

“欢迎来到Zarmal，瓦肯。”王子说，“我的名字是Ishok,请问你叫什么名字？”

Spock没有让愤怒控制他，他勇敢地努力向王子表示尊敬。是他的父亲迫使他成为自己不喜欢的人，这不是王子自己的错。但是又有一个想法挤走了这个想法。

Gurokh说过，他的儿子需要和Spock建立友谊，然后看着他被鞭打。希望这样就能将他的心变成和Dafar一样的冷酷。

Spock知道自己一定会受苦，但这不意味着年轻的王子也必须承受痛苦，他不想与这个男孩有太多的关联。

“我是Spcok，来自瓦肯，你不能欢迎我来到一个违背我意愿的星球。”

那男孩的眼睛立刻睁大了。

“难道你不想成为我的朋友吗？”王子认真的问，“我父亲说你是个孤儿，你需要一个家，他说你希望成为我的朋友。”

Spock不知道该怎么办，他的手还被绑在他的胸前，而王子竟然没有因为这个而多想。在他能够思考更多的时候，他被带着了。

“也许他们强迫奴隶的孩子来为正常的孩子提供友谊。”Spock这么想着。

“我不想成为你的朋友，年轻的王子。当我不愿意的时候，请不要强迫我。”

几分钟后，一身身穿白色制服的仆人走了进来，解开了Spock手上的铁链。

“Gurokh希望王子和新来的同伴一起来与皇室进餐。”他说着，向他们鞠躬。

王子有些遗憾的看着Spock。

“如果你不想做我的朋友，没关系，至少来一起吃饭，你一定是饿了，Spock。”王子对他说。

在那一刻，Spock的肚子抗议的叫了一声，Ishok露出一个微笑，好像在说，我就知道。

Spock勉强同意了。

“非常好，请带路，”他说，跟随着王子走进宫殿。

XXXXX

Spock被迫坐在了Ishok的身边，Dafar则坐在餐桌的另一边，他的妻子坐在他旁边的椅子上。

桌子上摆满了琳琅满目的菜肴，其中大部分是Spock不认识的。

他试图分辨其中的一些，过了一会，他看见了两个碗里装着水果沙拉和一些粥。

他试图把食物放在他的碗里，但是他受伤的手指使得这简单的任务极其痛苦，Ishok注意到他的尴尬。

“让我来把Spock，”他说着将菜盛到了瓦肯人的碗里。

Spock看着坐在角落的国王的眼神跟着Ishok的动作微微的运动。

“儿子，你希望Spock成为你的儿子吗？”

Ishok犹豫了一会，也许在想他应该告诉他父亲拒绝Spock的友谊，然而，在父亲鼓励的微笑小，所有的犹豫都消失了。

“我们还不是朋友，但父亲，Spock新来的，我相信他需要一段时间的适应才能当我的朋友，不是吗，Spock？”Ishok问道，在他的眼里有些不确定。

“否定的Zarmal的王子，我已经告诉你了，我不希望成为你的朋友。”Spock说着，感到Dafar辛辣的目光正对着自己。

Gurokh的态度突然发生了改变。

“快点吃完你的晚饭，我们需要处理一件很紧急的事情。”

尴尬的，Spock吃到了一些水果和粥，他肿胀的手指无法完成任何餐具操作。

Ishok看起来想要帮忙，但在他父亲冷酷额目光下，他什么也没有做。

几分钟后，Gurokh站起来，示意警卫将Spock带走。

Ishok紧张的问道“你在干什么爸爸.....你要把Spock带到哪里去？”

“你也要过来，”他回到道“考虑到你未来的Dafar职务，这是对你相当重要的第一节课。”


End file.
